


Floating Slowly

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Tales of Phantasia
Genre: Battle, Help, M/M, Wounded, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cress doesn't know how he fell and wounded himself... but at least, help arrives - even if in an unexpected form.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Floating Slowly

Cress was surrounded by darkness, a warm and pleasant one. He didn't remember how he had come here, what had happened between the time he had stormed a room full of monsters and him floating here. Had he fallen asleep? Or had he died, in the end? Cress was unable to move. It was as if his body had been broken by a long fall.

He felt oddly hollowed out, as if he had been drained completely of any strength. Just before, he had been storming towards the chambers of Dhaos, but now…

"There you are." The cool, distanced voice was accompanied by a glow slowly forming right above Cress. He couldn't do anything at all at the moment. He just could lay there and watch the glow become larger. The colors became clearer, a wide coat spread out, and there he was. Dhaos, right above him. "Just look at yourself, foolish human. You brought about your own fall."

Cress didn't attempt to reply. He knew that he had lost, however he didn't accept it yet. His body was hurting all over, his breathing became harder bit by bit. He would need help soon, otherwise he would lose conscience first and then…

Dhaos slowly made him float. Cress could sense the powerful magic which moved his body. He never broke eye contact with Dhaos, who seemed detached and uninterested as so often before. Would Dhaos kill him now? Would the powerful foe abuse the chance to rid the world of one of the few able to stand up to him?

"I have no desire of killing you." A gentle warmth spread in Cress's body. "But I do not know how to heal you either. I can merely help your body fight for a while longer. And this is not much. Your friend must come to you to heal you. Else, your life is as good as over."

Cress felt that they were floating upwards, towards a faint light. So he had fallen down a hole and landed in some kind of lake? He couldn't make sense of it. Dangling in the magic's grip, he just let Dhaos move him. He had no power to struggle. Right now, he was desperately clinging to life. He couldn't waste even a small amount of energy on his hatred for Dhaos.

And still he was confused. Why would Dhaos help him? There was no way Dhaos didn't know how much Cress disliked him. And he would still come here to save him. The thought was confusing on its own, and didn't linger for a long time. Cress could feel that he was slipping slowly but surely…


End file.
